Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quote "For the sake of our kinds continued survival and prosperity, our people must stay united under state rule -- our state's rule. To protect the government, we of Ministry X shall leave no unruly citizen unpunished, shall leave no foreign nation un-monitored or exploited, and shall leave no enemy living. We are the elite statesmen and patriots who shall facilitate the Blood Elves future, and we shall do so using any means necessary, and as all true masters of cause should; as shadows." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Prime Minister of Ministry X'' =Profile= ---- Ministry X's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Group's Synopsis Ministry X (acronym: "MX"), otherwise known colloquially as the "Predators of State", is a hidden government department under the dominion of Quel'thalas' Magisters: the administrators of the authoritarian Thalassian State. Hierarchy The ministry is led by its "Prime Minister", and then by its "Ministers" after that. Members of these apex ranks function to ensure that the department keeps hidden and keeps true to its core directives: dissident hunting, foreign political manipulation (strictly through proxy), internal political control through rule and magic, and general Thalassian enemy termination. Under the governing ranks sit the ministry's soldier core: the "High Enforcers" and "Enforcers". Both of these ranks make for the bulk of the Ministry's membership, and the difference between the two comes down to the higher designation's recognized prestige; which is usually denoted by a unique, Ministry-given title, and a noticeably degree of extra autonomy. Finally, the Ministry has four other hierarchical distinctions: the "Slayers", "Assets" and the "Dark Hand of the State" and their understudy. The Slayers rank is reserved exclusively for ex-Illidari Demon Hunters who wish to return to their native lands unhindered, and it's their charge to be on-call to supplement High Enforcers as shock troops on Ministry missions. The Assets are former Blood Elven dissidents of great skill who have been captured and then brainwashed by the Ministry's leaders to be no more than pawns for the cause. By virtue of their existence, Assets are also designed to function as a constant reminder to all in the department of the toll one may pay for extreme disobedience or defection. As for the The Dark Hand of the State and their chosen understudy, its their role to serve exclusively as the Prime Minister's right hand man. The one who holds The Dark Hand of the State title is considered the Ministry's champion, and they are greatly feared and respected because of this. Membership Composition Being a department of the Blood Elven government, the organisation naturally employees as its agents fiercely loyal and tested Blood Elven military personnel, particularly prized soldiers known best for their staunch patriotism, racist-leaning mindsets and superior battle prowess. The bulk of the ministry's forces are seasoned Blood Mages, however, some soldiers are also Sunreaver or Reliquary members of various relevant disciplines, or elite Blood Knights or Farstriders. A small minority of ex-Illidari Demon Hunters exist in the mix, too; but said are rare. At last count, Ministry X's total membership was at less than one-hundred Blood Elves strong. Supplementary Details Notable Members * Prime Minister: Manannan Felstrike ** Ministers: Galahadrian Bloodfury, Elisandre Sunsorrow, Nadrays Emberstorm, Taelryn Suncrest ** Dark Hand of the State: Arrodis Lightfury ** Dark Hand's Understudy: Koyasha Mace *** High Enforcers: Necromar Xar'khan, Balzzar Melborne, Elrwea Bloodvale **** Enforcers: ... **** Slayers: Xanarath Char ***** Assets: Tiexin Sha Notable Enemies * High Elves: Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and the Highguard Magic < Coming Soon > X Masks < Coming Soon > X Eyes Second in synonymy to the Ministry's dreaded X Masks are their shadowing "X Eyes". Identical in aesthetic to the well-known "Eye of Kilrogg" apparitions they're modeled after, the advanced X Eye constructs have been twisted by their Minister creators into essential tools for all in the dark government group to utilize. Functionally, X Eyes primarily provide users with the ability to communicate and summon designated items of use. Secondarily, and only if an ample source of magic is available, X Eyes can summon other Ministry members to the user's current location; but only of they're willing. Funding and Resources Due to the Ministry's extreme desire to remain hidden, the department accepts no funding of any sort from the State it serves. This means that many of the Ministry's activities involve raids on foreign factions for their goods of war, as stealing from others is their chosen way of filling the void left behind by no subsidy. =Trivia= ---- * OOC: Next Scheduled Event ** Server Time: Tuesday, 09/19/2017, 04:30Hrs *** Australian Eastern Standard Time (AEST): Tuesday, 19/09/2017, 19:30Hrs * OOC: Many aspects of the Ministry X RP group draw from themes and aesthetics present across both the Occult and the fictitious Illuminati. * OOC: The RP Group's Discord channel: RP Group: Ministry X. * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Magisters Category:Cross-Guild RP Group